Increasingly large amounts of data are generated with expanded user base of online applications such as social networks. Online activity of users interacting with one another, or with applications generates valuable information about users. Such data and analytics therein extracted can potentially provide service providers with useful information, for example, regarding traffic, content popularity, trends, etc. Additionally, advertisers can potentially glean information regarding user information and interests.